Finally!
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: Seventh year.No HBP Stuff.Will Ron and Hermione EVER realize and admit to their feelings for each other? Also HarryGinny.
1. Arrivals at the Burrow

Finally!

Chapter 1: Arrivals at the Burrow-Ron's POV

_Ron had gone outside for a walk. He had seen someone standing, under the tree, staring at the moon. He walked over to the girl. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He had touched the girl's shoulders and she had nodded. "It looks so magical. Makes me want to take action. To do something." Ron was confused. "Like what?" She had stared into his eyes in a peculiar way. "Like this." She got closer, and closer until there was no room between them. He could feel her breath on him, could see into her beautiful eyes as close as he had never seen before, and he saw her lips getting closer..._

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here immediately!"

Ron groaned and woke up. He had been having such a good dream. He closed his eyes and tried to remember it. It had been similar to other ones he'd been having since the end of school. And it had been about a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed girl...

"Ronald! Come down here!" Ron got up, still half asleep, and opened his door. He didn't bother to change out of his shirt and boxers. He looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM. What did mum want at this time?

He walked down the stairs slowly, his eyes closed. He went down the last stair(or so he thought) and tripped on the REAL last stair. He stubbed his toe and cursed. "Ron!" he heard his mum say. "That is not polite!" He could picture his mom shaking her finger at him. "Yeah, Ron, it's not nice to curse," he heard someone say. Someone familiar... "Harry?" Ron asked, opening his eyes fully at last. Standing in front of him was Harry, and next to him Hermione.

"Hey, Ron! Sorry if we woke you up," said Harry. "I didn't think you guys would come THIS early," Ron said. He heard his mum bustling around in the kitchen making breakfast. Something registered in Ron's head. Harry and Hermione were here!

He went up to Harry and shaked his hand. "Harry! Nice to see you! Ive missed you guys!" Harry grinned and laughed, noticing Ron had just become fully awake.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione! I've missed you a lot." He pulled her into a hug. Hermione was surprised; they never had hugs, just half-hugs turning into a handshake. "Ron, you're really excited to see us." she said laughing. "It's nice to see you, too." He pulled back from the hug as Harry said, "Nice clothes you're wearing, Ron!" _Im in my knickers...in front of Hermione! How embarrassing!_

"Do you greet guests with those clothes ALL the time Ron?" Harry said, laughing. Ron turned deep red, and Hermione turned slightly pink. _Why is SHE blushing?_

Ron stuttered out, "Uh..um...Ill go change...shall I?" He ran upstairs and was back downstairs in decent clothes faster than you can say Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were cracking up.

They were going outside to sit on the front porch when they heard a shriek. "Harry!" Ginny yelled leaping down the stairs. She opened the door on the front porch and plopped down next to Harry. She gave him a passionate kiss. "Ive missed you, Harry." "Ive missed you too, Gin," Harry replied, grinning. They'd been going out for a year now and they were inseparable.

"Get a room, you two," Ron said, grimacing. He sat down next to Hermione, across from Harry and Ginny. "Why don't you two?" Harry said. "What?" Ron said, confused. Realization hit in. Harry and Ginny grinned secretively. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and blushed furiously. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever to Ron. _Just tell her. Tell her that you love her. Tell her how you feel..._

He was about to open his mouth and tell her when he heard a voice call, "Breakfast's ready!" _Damn. _Hermione and Ginny went inside, as he stood rooted to the spot.

Ron looked at Harry, "So close," he said hoarsely. "I know, man, I know, maybe the opportunity will arise next time..." Harry said, feeling bad for his best friend. "Do you think she feels the same way, mate?" Ron said, his hopes flying high. "I think she does. I can get Ginny to find out. Don't worry, Im 100 sure she does, Ron. Just wait. For the right time to tell her." Ron nodded, his lips dry.

"I hope that's soon," he mumbled under his breath, "because I can't take it any longer..."

"Did you say something?" Harry said. "No, mate, nothing at all..." Ron said.

They stared at each other for a moment longer when Hermione's voice came from inside, "Harry, Ron, are you coming in to eat?"

Ron followed Hermione's voice, wishing desperately that she felt the same way.


	2. Head Girl?

**Finally!**

**Chapter 2: Head Girl?-Ron's POV**

The next day, Ron woke up and stared around his room. He'd had another dream, similar to last nights.

He got dressed and went downstairs. As always, he was the last one down. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, Hermione, Fred, and George across from them. He sat down next to Hermione. "Mornin," he said, yawning. "Hey sleepy head," Harry said, grinning.

Fred and George were talking about their shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "We bought ourselves an apartment not too far from there, so we can always be close to the store," Fred was saying.

Ron buttered his toast as Mrs. Weasley bustled around and tried to give Harry a fifth slice of bacon. "So why are you guys here?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, Mia', the thing is-" Fred got interrupted by Hermione. "**Mia**?" Hermione asked. "Yeah. Hermione's too long to say now, so I dub thee Mia," George said, explaining what Fred had said. Hermione shook her head and snorted. "All right, not too shabby of a name, I guess," Hermione said.

Fred continued talking, "Anyway, we come here sometimes to make sure mum and dad don't miss us TOO much," he said, grinning. Harry and Ginny laughed, as Hermione said 'Mia' under her breath, trying to see how it sounded.

"I like it," Ron said, speaking for once. "Im sure you do," Fred said, winking. Ron blushed slightly pink, and continued talking. "I think it suits you, Mia," he said, trying the name out. "Well, if you like it, I guess it's ok," she said. There was a silence until they heard a familiar sound of feathers.

* * *

"SCHOOL LISTS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to retrieve them. Ron looked at the email. There was the usual list of school books and a few reminders. _Hope mum has enough money to pay for these. Although it's only me and Ginny, plus Fred and George can help her out if she needs it..._

He looked around. Ginny and Harry were talking, their lists forgotton on the table. Hermione was the only one still grabbing her letter, her eyes silently scanning the page over and over. She was biting her lip., which was trembling. _Uh-oh, I know that look. Something's wrong. _

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. _I think only I recognize her moods in these strange ways. Probably because of the way I look at her when she's not looking. _

Hermione's lip started trembling more. _Ok, something is really wrong. She looks like she's about to burst into tears. _Ron frowned. _What's wrong with her? Just ask you dolt-_said another voice. _Oh, yeah-_thought Ron.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, really worried now. She turned to him as if noticing Ron for the first time. She got closer to him. "I..didn't get it," she whispered. The whole room was now quiet. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley were looking blankly at Ron and Hermione.

"Get what?" Ron asked, bewildered. "I didn't get it..." she said, still whispering to Ron, 5 inches away from his face. _I always imagined her this close, but in a totally different scenario. _"Get what, Hermione?" he said, touching her cheek. (This gesture both surprised Hermione AND Ron.)

The rest of the room looked on quietly. Mrs. Weasley's face was filled with concern and worry, her mouth in a small 'o' shape. Fred and George looked on, amazed at Ron's reaction to Hermione's problem, whatever it was. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then back to the pair, dumbfounded.

Hermione touched Ron's hand on her cheek, surprised. She put her hand on Ron's, as if feeling it for the first time. Her eyes filled with tears. _Ok, this is something BIG! _"Hermione, what is it? What didn't you get?"

She looked at Ron as the first tear went down from her eye, down her cheek, and to Ron's hand. "HEAD GIRL!" She burst out crying and ran up the stairs, slamming Ginny's door. (She was sharing rooms with Ginny.)

Ron looked at his wet hand and turned to the others. "I forgot that there was a Head Girl and Head boy to be picked this year," Harry said. "But, how could Hermione NOT be picked? I mean, she's-Hermione!" Ron said. They all shrugged again.

"I'm going up there," Ron said. He ran up the stairs as the rest of them stared at each other in wonder. Ron knocked on the door and went in. Harry was about to go up the stairs after Ron, when they heard a crash. They heard screams and sobs from the room.

Ron stumbled out of the door, rubbing a bump over his head. _Ouch that hurt..._"She chucked something at me!" he said, still rubbing his bump. There was some blood coming out from a little wound next to it. Ron walked down the first step,still woozy, then tripped. He fell down the rest of the stairs as he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: hehe, a cliffhanger!dun dun dun dun WHAT WILL HAPPEN? lol, this is the 5th story im writing and its the 1st time i got a flame! **ah, well, i know there are others that like my stories!** thanks to phantomit14 for reviewing you are my 1st reviewer with a good thing to say for this story lol, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I NEED REVIEWERS...keep on reading and reviewing...**

**if you like this fic, i suggest you read my other fanfic Meant to be which is harry/ginny...**

**keep reading and reviewing, ill try to update when i can!**


	3. Apologies & A Nice Night

**Chapter 3: Apologies, and a Nice Night**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I cant believe I didn't get it. I mean, Im HERMIONE. (not to sound snobby or anything) But I was a PREFECT, I get perfect grades, and Im responsible. Maybe I didn't get it because of all the troubles Ive caused off with Ron and Harry. I guess I just have to get over it. It will be hard, because Ive been looking forward to it since FIRST YEAR, and Ive been so excited to get it all summer, and I dont. It's not the end of the world-yet. So calm down Hermione, its ok._

_I feel bad for throwing something at Ron when he came up after me. I heard another crash, but I dont know what happened. Im too miserable to go see.

* * *

_

A little later there was a knock at the door, and Hermione opened it. It was Ginny with some food. "Thanks. Come in." She came in and sat down. They began eating in silence. "So, how are you feeling Hermione? I mean, we all thought you would get Head Girl. Especially Ron and Harry. They were really surprised." Hermione laughed shakily. "Yeah, I thought so, too. But Im still pretty miserable about it..."

"Well, feel better, Mia. And don't worry. It's not the end of the world." She grinned, and so did Hermione. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny remembered to ask Hermione something. She remembered Harry asking her earlier to find out if Hermione liked Ron, and Ginny had agreed. "Hey, Hermione, can I ask you something? It's sort of private, but we're best friends. We can tell each other anything."

Hermione nodded, wondering what Ginny was going to ask. "Im just going to come out and ask you it," Ginny said, grinning. "Do you or do you not like my brother and your best friend, Ron?" Hermione blushed. _So thats what this is all about..._

"Um, well, uh-ok, Ginny, you can't tell anybody anything Im about to tell you. Even though we bicker sometimes about stupid stuff-even though we're best friends, and we shouldn't-and theres so many what 'ifs'-I do, Ginny. I like Ronald Weasley." _Might as well tell her..._

Ginny grinned. "Do you know if he does, Ginny? Like me, I mean." Ginny slapped her head. "Oy! Im stuck in the middle of you two!" They laughed and grinned. Ginny became serious. "I think he does. More than you know, and more than he lets on." Hermione sighed. "Even if he does, he's too stubborn to admit it. I guess I am too." They laughed again. "So, what do you like about Ron?"

Hermione began rambling different things, turning pinker and pinker. They both talked baout the guys they liked for about an hour until Ginny left to go to Harry's room.

* * *

As Ginny was opening the door, Hermione asked her what that crash was before. She frowned and said, "Well, after you hit Ron, he stumbled out, rubbing a bump on his head. There was a bruise next to it that was bleeding. He was coming down the stairs and tripped. He got knocked out, and he's unconscious right now." Hermione got up, horrified. "IS HE OK? ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Don't worry, Mia. Mum said he's going to be ok. He should be coming around soon. It's no big deal. So don't worry." Ginny closed the door.

Hermione looked at the time: 11:45 PM. People were probably asleep by now, not counting Harry, Ginny, and probably Mrs. Weasley. _I don't feel like dealing with anybody right now, besides Ginny and Ron. Ill talk to Harry tomorrow._

She waited until the clock struck 12 and saw that the house was still. Ginny had not returned. _Probably off talking with Harry._ She got up and changed into her pajamas. _If anyone sees me, I'll tell them I was off getting a glass of water or something. _

Hermione crept down the stairs. She walked into the living room and saw Ron on the couch. eyes closed, and an ice pack on his head. She sat on the floor, and held his hand. "Oh, Ron, Im so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be hurt. I was just-upset. Im so sorry. It's all my fault." _Please wake up, Ron._

She leaned in closer, and touched his cheek with her other hand. "I wish I could take it back. Wish you would wake up." A tear went down her cheek, and landed on his cheek. He groaned, and touched his head with his free hand. "Ugh-what happened?" Hermione laughed a quiet laugh. "You're awake. Oh, Ron. Im so sorry about everything. Because of me you fell down the stairs and got knocked out. Im really sorry, Ron." _Sorrier than you'll ever know._

Ron opened his eyes. "Hermione? Don't worry. It's ok, really. I'd love to fall down the stairs for you all the time-Did i just say that?" She smiled, and was about to reply yes, when they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming," she hissed into his ear. "Probably mum coming to check on me,to see that Im sleeping, or that nobody's awake," he said, still holding the ice pack on his head.

"Ill get in trouble for being up this late now, Ron. Follow me. Come to my room, and we can talk there. Your mom will probably think you woke up, and went to your room. Anyway, Harry's staying in Fred and George's room. They left earlier in the evening. So come on, follow me."

Ron got up, and almost fell. "Lean on me," she whispered. "Gladly," Ron said, then blushing deep red when he realized what he said. **(so did hermione)** _Did he REALLY just say that? _She helped him up the stairs, and they made it into her room. Luckily, Ginny wasn't there.

She helped him lay down on Ginny's bed. She layed down on her bed. **(which was stuck next to Ginny's so they were laying down next to each other) **"Does your head still hurt?" she asked, getting really close now. "Here, come closer," she said, and she held the ice pack for him. "Thanks, Hermione. Thanks a lot." He could feel her breath on him. **(thats how close they were) **

"Its no problem, Ron. Anything for you," Hermione replied. _And that's true. From the bottom of my heart. _They both blushed light pink. "So, how you feeling-you know, about not being Head Girl? Don't worry, Hermione." Even though she'd heard don't worry a few times, she felt most reassured with Ron. She felt reassured and relaxed. "Its ok, I guess. As long as whoever got it really deserves it," She smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron looked at her. "For what?" She smiled again. "Everything. You make me feel so calm. So happy." Ron looked at her, and smiled like he'd never smiled before. "No problem. Anything for you. You make me feel happy, too." He closed his eyes, and leaned his head on her shoulder. She did the same.

* * *

Before Mrs. Weasley went to bed, **(around 12) **she decided to go check up on Ron. _He should be awake by now. _As she got closer, she thought she heard voices. _Who's not sleeping? They should be asleep. _She stopped for a moment, and heard nothing. _Maybe Im just hearing things. Everything seems quiet. Ron's probably still out, or he's sleeping. _She went back to bed.

Mrs. Weasley woke up again an hour later, and went to check on Ron. _Lets see how my boy's doing. _She got to the couch and saw nobody was there. _Oh, good, he woke up. He probably went up to his room to sleep in his bed. _

Mrs. Weasley climbed the stairs, and went into Ron's room. "Ron? Are you here, honey?" But Ron was nowhere to be seen. Now she became a little worried. _Maybe in the bathroom? _She looked in the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and her room. She got even more worried.

_Maybe he's in Harry's room. Yeah, that's it! _She got to Harry's room, and knocked the door. "Harry, dear? Is ron there?" She heard voices, but nobody answered the door. She knocked again and waited patiently. A few minutes later, she opened the door to see Harry there with somebody else, but not Ron. "Ginerva Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She had seen Ginny making out with Harry. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I understand you guys are a couple, but this is OUTRAGEOUS! It's one in the morning! Go to bed! And Harry, Im a little disappointed in you and Ginny!" She huffed until Ginny got up.

Then she remembered why she had come. "Harry, dear, have you seen Ron? He's not in the living room, so he woke up. But he's nowhere to be seen, not even in his room!" Harry frowned, wondering what had happened to his best friend. "Im sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I haven't seen him at all." Now Mrs. Weasley was frantic. "Thank you, Harry, and good night."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley took Ginny to her room. "Good night, honey. I need to go find Ron. You haven't seen him, have you?" Ginny opened her door. "N-Yes," she said grinning. Mrs. Weasley shook Ginny by her shoulders. "Where is he?" "In my room. Look." They looked inside and grinned.

Ron and Hermione were asleep next to each other. **(not an inch between them i might add)** The ice pack was at the edge of the bed, near their legs. They were both smiling, their heads leaning on each other. Their fingers were entwined with each other. _They look adorable like that. _"Im going to take a picture," Mrs. Weasley said. She came back moments later, and took a picture. "And Ill make a copy for each of them." Ginny grinned. They were going to be so humiliated tomorrow!

After Mrs. Weasley took a few pictures, she went back to bed. "Um, mum, I cant sleep here..can I sleep with Harry?" She smiled hopefully. Her hopes were dashed seconds later.

"Absolutely not! Go sleep in Percy's room!" Ginny went to sleep grumbling while 2 very special people were sleeping happily next to each other, having wonderful dreams.


	4. The Next Morning

Chapter 4:The Next Morning 

Ron's POV

(Thanks to all my reviewers! This is 1 of my most POPULAR stories! Keep on reading and reviewing! Luv ya!)

Near dawn, Ron opened his eyes. _Where am I? _He opened his eyes. _Ginny's room?_ He looked around and saw Ginny was nowhere to be seen. He looked next to him and saw Hermione. _Hermione? _The memories of last night came to him, but some parts were hazy. He put his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _I don't want to ever move again. _"I wish I could stay like this forever, Hermione." Hermione smiled in her sleep. _Did she hear me?_ He blushed.

He looked around the room again, still half-asleep. The ice pack was dangling off the edge of the bed, which was messy. He looked at Hermione, who was still asleep. _She looks like an angel from here..._Her hair was messy and frizzier than usual**(probably from the pillow or Ron's hand).**She was wearing her pajamas, and her shirt was riding up. _Dont look. Dont look. Dont look. _

Ron looked at himself. He was wearing sweatpants and an undershirt. Still drowsy, he hugged Hermione to him, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Around 7 in the morning, Hermione woke up. She groaned, and opened her eyes. _Im in Ginny's room, but something's just not the same. _She looked next to her, and saw Ron instead of Ginny. _Ron? What's he doing here? _She remembered some of the stuff from last night, but not everything. She looked at him, and smiled. _He looks so cute right now..._His hair was messy, he was grinning,and his hand was on her waist.

She snuggled up to him, and put her arm around him. She yawned, still sleepy. _Im going to sleep some more. I dont want to ruin the moment. I want to stay like this forever. _She closed her eyes, and fell asleep again.

* * *

The rays of the sun woke up Ron. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. He cursed and said, "Im up, Im up, stupid sun. Have to wake me up for no good reason. I had the best night ever." _Even though I can't remember some things..._

He opened his eyes, and surveyed the scene. Him and Hermione were hugging each other. _WHOA. When did that happen? _Hermione was still asleep. He pulled her arm away from his waist, and hair. He moved his arm from her waist, and neck. He got up from the bed, still half-asleep. He touched his head and saw that there was no bruise or bump. _Hermione must have fixed it. She's so clever._ He was about to leave the room, when he heard a sigh and turned around.

"Hermione? You awake?" He sat up next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess," she said mournfully. "Im never fully awake until I drink some coffee." "Yeah, me too," Ron said, smiling. Hermione and Ron got up from the bed, and opened the door. _Im still so tired...

* * *

_

They entered the kitchen together, holding hands, half-asleep. They yawned and sat down next to each other at the table. Ron scanned the table. _Dad's probably at work already. _Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other, and across from Ron and Hermione.

"Good mornin, Ron. Good mornin Hermione," Ginny said, smiling. "Mornin, Ginny," they replied, mumbling. Ron put his head down on the table and closed his eyes. Hermione made her coffee, leaned back into her chair, and closed her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley came in and put more food on the table. "Good morning, you 2 sleepy-heads. I was about to ask Ginny to come get you two for breakfast. It's 12:30 in the afternoon. You must have had some night. How late did you stay up?"

Ron opened his eyes. "I can't remember anything. Except that I went into Hermione's room, and-" He blushed. They had talked about some private stuff, and he couldn't remember the rest. "-we talked," he said simply, still blushing.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. Hermione eyes still closed, said, "Um, well, I came down to see Ron. And I told him-" she blushed. "stuff, and then we went into my room, and talked. I cant remember anything else...I dont know why. I cant remember what we did next." _Why can't we remember?

* * *

_

Harry**(Ginny had told him what had happened)**,Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry couldn't miss the opportunity to tease them. "Are you sure you can't remember? I heard you two were a little-he said it with emphasis-**naughty**." Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused as Harry grinned. _What is Harry talking about?_

"What?" Ron said, bewildered, "Are you talking about?" Harry and Ginny gave each other a look, and grinned. He licked his lips and said, "You know perfectly well what I mean. You both slept in the same bed. You can't remember what happened. You were up late. You woke up late." _What the-_

Ron and Hermione both stood up at the same time. Hermione yelled shrilly,"Harry James Potter, are you implying that-that-that we **SLEPT** together? I mean not just sleeping in the same bed, but-**YOU KNOW**-stuff? That's absolutely outrageous!" She pulled down her shirt, and had blushed the deepest red Ron had ever seen her. _That's a new shade of red invented in the world._

"Yeah, Harry, mate, what are you talking ABOUT? I mean me and Hermione wouldn't do-that!" He yelled and his face flushed to the roots of his hair. _He's just messing with us. Right?_

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and got closer and closer to each other. "Is that why we can't remember anything? Beca-because we DID? RON?" Hermione's eyes were sparkling, looking for reassurance.

All he could stammer out was, "BLOODY HELL!" He knocked over the chair. "WE DID!" They were an inch away from each other's face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE DID WE DID WE DID WE DID AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled simultaneously. _Please-no. No. No. No. We can't have done it. We can't. Just can't. But we-DID. At least it was to Hermione-_another voice in Ron's head said. _Shut up_-Ron thought.

They ran upstairs to Ginny's room and slammed open the door. The blankets were on the floor, and the sheets were messy. "HOW DID WE NOT SEE THIS SOONER?" Hermione yelled. "I don't bloody know!" he yelled back. They looked at each other's faces and screamed again. They began to run around in circles, screaming their heads off.

Another thought came into Ron's head and he blurted out, "Was I good?" Hermione came over to him, and slapped him. "RON! YOU IGNORANT JERK!" "What?" He said stupidly. _Why did I blurt that out? Now she'll hate me even more than she already does. Great. Just great._

He came out the door, and saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry laughing like idiots. "Ron. Hermione. Come downstairs. I need to tell you something," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping tears away from her eyes. They went down the stairs. (Ron & Hermione rather forcibly)_Can things get any worse?_

They sat down at the table, and Mrs. Weasley took something out of her pocket. "Nothing happened between you two," she said calmly. Ron screamed, "HOW DO-HOW WOULD-HOW COULD YOU KNOW?" Ginny said, "Ill explain it to them, mum. Ok, guys. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out," she laughed. "Mum got up and saw Ron wasn't in his bed. She looked everywhere, and he was nowhere to be found. He came to my room, and saw you guys asleep. It was around 1. You guys don't remember anything because after you talked, you probably fell asleep." She smiled at their crimson faces. _Thank you, God. _

Ron bellowed, "Harry, mate, what do you think you're playing at? You nearly drove me and Hermione nuts. We were about to faint on the spot!" Hermione merely nodded, out of breath. Harry laughed. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to play with your minds, guys. Sorry." _Im going to get him back. What he did wasn't right._

Mrs. Weasley showed them what was in her hand. "YOU TOOK PICTURES?" Ron and Hermione grew even redder, if that was possible. _Mums gone off her rocker!_ "I couldn't NOT take the picture. You two looked so CUTE. So PEACEFUL. Things should be like that between you two more often. I made 3 copies. One for me, and one for each of you," Mrs. Weasley said, grinning fully, handing them their copies. _Fred and George better not see this, or Ill be laughed at my whole life. _"Mum, PLEASE don't show Fred or George these pictures," Ron begged.

There was a _crack_ and (guess who?) appeared. "We thought we heard someone calling our names," Fred and George explained. "Speak of the devil," Ron said, grimacing. "What are you 2 doing here?" George helped himself to a piece of toast. "Mum's breakfast."

Ron and Hermione rushed to put away their pictures, but there was nowhere to put it. Ron lifted his shirt and put the picture under it, barely glancing at it. Hermione turned away from everyone and put the picture under her shirt, too. They glanced at each other, exchanging looks.

"Err-sorry, got to go," Hermione began. "Um, CHANGE..yeah, bye," Ron finished. They ran up into Ginny's room and closed the door, locking it. _Good excuse. For now._

They sat down next to each other on the bed, and waited for the explosion downstairs. There was a _crack_ and Fred, followed by George appeared into the room. _Forgot they could come in by apparating. _Fred was holding something in his hand, and indicated it. "Saw your little photo shoot, you two," Fred said. "You looked ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE. Should cozy up again some other time. IM saving this picture for the cover of our Christmas cards," George said. "We should get to work on making them now, they have to be perfect," Fred said. With a crack, they apparated out of the room.

Ron and Hermione groaned. Ron pulled the back of his shirt onto his head. _Well, things just got worse, didn't they? I hope they were joking about the Christmas cards. You never know with Fred and George. _

Ron's voice came out muffled from behind the shirt. "Im burning this picture as soon as I can. The sooner, the better." "Me, too," Hermione said.

Neither of them did.


	5. Exciting Time On the Express!

**Finally!**

**Chapter 5: Exciting Time On the Express!**

**Ron's POV**

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers! You make me so happy! This is my most popular story! So thank you for reviewing! Keep on reading and reviewing! Keep your arms and legsinside this bumpy rollercoaster ofRon and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts!**

* * *

_I dont want this summer to end. Why do we have to go back to school? At least its our last year. But I dont want us to leave Hogwarts either. I might never see any of my friends again. No more Harry and Hermione staying at the Burrow before school starts. No more Diagon Alley. Or Dumbledore. Visits to Hagrid. Our WICKED adventures. At all. _With these thoughts, Ron stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Well, this is it, guys. Our last year together," Harry said, breaking the silence. "No more adventures. Visits to Hagrid. Getting in trouble. Sneaking out. And all the other things we've gone through." Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other at the same time. "I was just thinking the same thing before we got on here," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Im going to miss you guys. More than you'll ever know," Hermione said, ruffling both of their hair, "Even if you are guys. Miss helping you with homework. Crazy adventures. Saving each other's lives. Laughing, fighting, crying, smiling. Oh, guys, we've got to keep in touch," Hermione said, her eyes glistening with tears, being the emotional one.

Harry and Ron hugged Hermione, and she hugged them back. "We will be best friends forever," they said, promising each other. The compartment filled with light from the sun at that moment. (Good timing, right?)

"So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny said, trying to get into the conversation. "Aurors," Ron and Harry said automatically. They looked at Hermione for her answer. "I..I dont know. There's so many great careers. Ive brought it down to 2: an auror, or a curse-breaker at Gringotts, like Bill." They continued predicting the future, and imagining what their classmates would be like if they ever had a reunion.

The scenery continued to change as they got closer to their final year at Hogwarts.

"I cant believe we get to take Advanced Potions. I thought Snape would have kicked us out. And that would have been the end of our careers," Harry said. "I suspect Dumbledore had something to do with it,"Ron said, smiling.

The 4 of them laughed as their compartment opened and 2 people stepped in. "Malfoy. Zabini. What do you want?" Harry and Ron said, ackowledging them with a nod of their heads. "Oh, nothing. Here to say a simple hello. Hi Potter, Weasel, Weaselette. Hey Granger, Im surprised you didn't get Head Girl. You have nothing more to live for, right? I thought that since you were such a good-for-nothing know-it-all you would have gotten it for sure. But I guess you're just not good enough. I suspected too much from a filthy mudblood," Malfoy said, Zabini snickering behind him.

From the look on Hermione's face, Malfoy could tell he had struck a nerve. She bit her lip, refusing to let him win. Harry and Ron got up immediately and took out their wands. "I have nothing to say to the rest of you. I just wanted to say congratulations on not getting Head Girl, stupid MUDBLOOD." Hermione seemed to have gone mute, and didn't say anything for fear of crying or lashing out in anger.

Malfoy and Zabini left the compartment, and they sat back down. Ron looked at Hermione, who was still standing, her eyes frozen on the spot where Malfoy had been moments ago. Her cheek twitched every few seconds. "Hermione?" It was as if she couldn't hear them calling her name. A few seconds later, the compartment opened, and Ron got up, his wand out. A unfamiliar boy stood in front of them.

He had dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. He was as tall as Ron, but had more muscles. A badge that said 'Head Boy' glittered on the front of his robes. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The boy smiled and held out his hand. I'm Matthew. Matthew Laffertia. You can call me Matt. Im Head Boy." Matt shook hands with Harry and Ron. He kissed Ginny on the hand,(Harry scowled, along with Ron) and came to Hermione. "And you're Hermione Granger, right? I've heard a lot about you. You're prettier in person, too." He kissed her hand. _Who does he think he is?_

Hermione seemed to come to life. She looked at her surroundings for a second, and realized everything that had happened. "What? Oh, um, hi. What did you say?" Matt repeated everything he said, and kissed her hand. "Thank you. Ive never been called pretty before. (She looked at Ron purposely) Have you heard good or bad things? Are you new here?" She rambled on, and then giggled when she realized she had been rambling. _Where's Hermione, and what has he done to her? Since when does Hermione GIGGLE? _

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who looked as astounded as him. "Ive heard plenty of good things, particularly about your intelligence. I am new here. And Im italian. I transferred from New York, in America. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I have already been sorted, and Im in Ravenclaw. What are you 4 in**?"(A/N: Holla, Matt! Im from New York! Lol, it rules!)**"Gryffindor," they chorused. "Oh..well maybe we'll get to hang out sometime, Hermione Granger. Good bye." Matt left the compartment.

They all sat down, bewildered. "He is a total," Hermone began. "Git," Ron said, scowling. "Player," Harry said, scowling, as well. "Cutie," Ginny said, grinning. "SWEETHEART," Hermione said, sighing. "WHAT?" Harry and Ron yelled. "Cutie?" Harry yelled at Ginny. "Yeah. But I like you, Harry. Im saying he's a cutie-for Hermione. So don't worry." Harry calmed down, and she kissed him. Ron was far from calmed down.

"Hermione? 5 seconds with this guy, and you like him?" _What about ME? _"I didn't say I like him. I just think he's rather-well, intriguing. I think he'd be cool to be friends with..." Ginny moaned. "Hermione, he was all over you! He likes you! Get a clue!" "NO HE DOESN'T GINNY! IM NOT INTERESTED!" Ginny grinned. "Oh, yeah. You already have a...crush." She looked at Ron meaningfully, but Ron was staring at Hermione, his mouth open. "WHAT? WHO? CAN I KNOW? CAN I KNOW? CAN I KNOW?" Ginny and Harry rolled on the floor, laughing. Hermione turned to Ron, her cheeks pink, and said, "Ronald Weasley! My personal matters do not involve you!" Ron sighed. _I wish I knew who she liked..It would make things a lot easier. _

When things had got back to normal, Hermione looked outside. "I think we'll be there soon. We should change into our robes. Since there isnt that much room, we'll go one by one. Ginny, you first. We'll all turn around." They turned around, and Ginny changed into her robes. He saw Harry look back a few times. "Harry!" Ginny screamed playfully. "Nothing I haven't seen before," Harry muttered. Unfortunately, the 4 of them heard this, and they all went quiet. Ron shot Harry a death glare, and Harry gave Ron a apologetic smile. _What does he think he's playing at! Thats my little sister he's talking about! _

Then it was Harry's turn. Then Ron's. Then Hermione's. By the time they were all done, they had pulled into the station. They got out, and greeted some of their old friends. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna sat into the 'horseless' carriages. As they got out, they looked up at the huge castle. _Its so beautiful..._

They were back at Hogwarts, back for another year. Little did they know that this year would change their lives. Especially Ron's and Hermione's.

* * *

**A/N: You know you loved it! The last sentence of this chapter is SO TRUE! So hang on for the ride! lol...Anyways, looks like Ron's got some competition, don't he? coughMATTcough I predict some problems coming up...lol, but dont worry, I got this story planned out, and its going to end out all right for everybody in the story! The end of this story has a big shocker! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, OR COMMENTS, OR WHATEVER,JUST PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!**


	6. A Punch to Ron's Heart & Hermione's Eye

Finally!

Chapter 6: A Punch to Ron's Heart...And Hermione's Eye

It was October 30th, and Ron's insides were eating him. They had been at school for 2 months, and things had been great between him and Hermione. As friends. (Unfortunately) On the bright side, however, they hadn't had any fights.

On October 1st, the Headmaster had told them something important. For the 6th and 7th years, they were going to have a Halloween dance after the annual feast for everyone. He had seen Hermione glance at him discreetly the moment he had announced it. Ron had wanted to ask her right then and there, but he was too scared. And now it was October 30th, and he still hadn't asked. He sat down next to Harry and merely stared at his plate. "Morning, Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, sitting down next to Ginny. "Ron," she grunted, glaring at him. _Uh-oh. _

"Hi, Hermione. Good morning. How are you?" She glared at him silently. Harry and Ginny looked at both of them, trying to figure out what was going on. "Just peachy, Ronald." _Ronald is never a good sign. _Ron mentally hung himself over and over again.

Harry looked at Ron, surprised he hadn't put anything on his plate. "Ron, what's wrong?" He looked up at Hermione, who was eating quietly, and said, "Just lost my appetite..." Hermione abruptly stood up and walked out out the Great Hall. He stood up and ran after her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" She ignored him and walked up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor girls' dorm.

"Hermione...would you go to the dance with me?" She looked at him suddenly, and he saw her glimpse at him softly.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Ron...I would-" Suddenly, she looked at him, and cleared her face of any emotion._What is she thinking? _

"Im your last option again, aren't I? Aren't I? How many girls did you ask before me? This is just like the Yule Ball, damn it!" Ron's eyes widened, and he shook his head. Hermione's voice got louder.

"No, Hermione. I didn't ask anybody...at all. I've been wanting to ask you all month, but I've been too scared that you would say no! And anyways when you went to the Yule Ball, you had a date."

"I do have a date. SOME PEOPLE, Ron, actually see me as a girl. SOME see me as pretty, and not just the girl who spends her time in the library reading or studying. SOME ask me as a first option, and not a last option!" Her face was red, and she was screaming by now, having reached the boiling point. The students in the Great Hall were pouring out, and they surrounded Ron and Hermione, witnessing everything from their own eyes.

"Who is your date?" Hermione smiled and laughed. "Are you surprised to hear somebody actually likes me, Ron? Matt asked me, the day after Dumbledore announced it."

"Who the bloody hell is Matt?" Ron was bewildered and hurt.

Suddenly, Matt came out from the crowd. "Me. I asked Hermione. Don't remember me?" Ron shook his head, puzzled. "We met on the train." A surge of memory came back at Ron from that day, and he sneered. "Ew, it's you." Matt frowned. "Ron!" Hermione yelled, and came down the stairs towards the 2 boys.

She was about to yell something further, but didn't get to, for Ron had taken action. He punched Matt, who fell back into the crowd. Matt got up and punched Ron back. Unfortunately, at that moment Hermione came between them, and Matt's punch landed on Hermione's eye. Hermione winced and fell to the floor. Her head made contact with the ground, and she blacked out.

"Look what you did, you idiot! She's hurt!"

By now, a teacher got to the inside of the crowd toward Matt and Ron. Coincidentally, it was their 'favorite' teacher. Our dear friend Snape.

"Detention, both of you. Tomorrow night."

"But tomorrow night is the dance, professor!" Matt scowled.

"I don't care. Twenty points from both of you, and detention tomorrow night helping Mr. Filch. Meet Mr. Filch outside the Great Hall tomorrow at 8. Now, Mr. Weasley, please take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing. "

Silently, Ron picked Hermione up into his arms, and began to make his way through the crowd. Before that, however, he whispered into Matt's ear, "This is all your fault."

Ron was NOT looking forward to tomorrow night. And would Hermione be mad at him when she woke up?

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I promise I will never give up on this story, no matter how long it takes me to update!**

**Next Chapter: Ron's detention with Filch & Matt, Hermione waking up, Apologies...and getting closer together or further apart? WILL THEY FINALLY BE TOGETHER? KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT!**

**REVIEW...OR NO UPDATES...REVIEW...OR ILL MAKE THIS ROMANCE END IN TRAGEDY...(just kidding)...BUT REVIEW!**


	7. All For You

**Finally!**

**A/N Response To Some Reviews: I don't know who Head Girl is, but its not important at the moment. And she doesn't even use the nickname Mia anymore, only in that 1 chapter I think. I didn't like it too much either. Which is why I dont use it anymore.**

**THANKS 4 REVIEWIN! KEEP ON READING & REVIEWING! **

**I'm sorry it took so long...please review!**

**Chapter 7: All For You**

Hermione woke up with a groan, touching her head. "You're going to be fine,dear, though you were out for a day," Madam Pomfrey said. "A DAY!" Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, dear. Today is November 1st." _I missed the dance..._ She was upset, but also felt relieved in a way. _I didn't really want to go with Matt anyway...I would MUCH rather go with Ron...and I believe that he really wanted to ask me...but...I don't know why I yelled at him..._She felt her stomach lurch unhappily in agreement with her thoughts.

"However, while you were asleep, you did have a visitor."

Hermione sat up. "Who?"

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room. "Mr. Weasley has been in here nearly once an hour. I almost banned him from the hospital wing. And Mr. Potter's been in a few times too, but mostly Mr. Weasley. He was the one who brought all of these," she said, gesturing around the room.

Hermione gasped. She hadn't been paying attention to the room. The whole room was surrounded by all kinds of flowers. All kinds of colors. Red, pink, purple, yellow, white. _He did this all...for me? _Next to her was a small card, along with some more flowers. Hermione breathed in their scent as she opened the card.

_Dear Hermione:_

_I'm sorry about fighting. I feel really bad that you got hurt. Please forgive me._

_Love, Ron _

"I think you have an admirer, Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. "I remember when I was young..." Madam Pomfrey began to speak to herself, reliving old memories, and she left the room.

_I can't believe he did all that for me...it means he DOES care about me, no matter how stubborn he may be..._Hermione sighed happily.

Ron was walking towards the Hospital Wing for what he thought would be the umpteenth time. He wondered if she was awake yet. _I hope she is...is she going to be angry at me? I hate when we fight..._

Ron had found the mix of flowers near the Whomping Willow. He had seen them while he was walking, and had picked a few. There were mixed flowers all over that area. He had acquired a few scratches getting the flowers, but it was all worth it. Anything was worth it when it came to Hermione.

Now, as he held a fresh bunch in his hands, he wondered what he would say if she was awake. He stood in front of the entrance, rehearsing what he would say.

"Hermione...I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt...Forgive me? No. Doesn't sound right. Hermione...Sorry. Here's some flowers. No. Hermione, I want to snog you passionately? No-"

"You can come in,Ron," Hermione said, overhearing his voice. "Right-Just a minute," he called, his ears red.

He entered the room, and sat down on a chair next to her bed. Her cheeks pink, and smiling broadly, she greeted him happily. "Hi, Ron! I'm so happy you're here!"

He smiled. "You are?" She nodded. "Of course...and I forgive you...I hate it when we fight, I was just upset that you didn't ask me...and I believe your reason..." Ron sighed with relief. _Thank you, Merlin._

"The flowers are gorgeous, I can't believe you brought me all of them...thanks." She took the ones from his hand and put them in a vase next to her bed. "Where'd you find them?"

"Whomping Willow..." Ron wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "Hermione?"

She looked at him, smiling. "Yes, Ron?"

He gulped. "Would you like to know WHY I was nervous? To ask you, I mean?"

She nodded quickly, hoping the answer was what was currently in her head.

"I was nervous because I was afraid...that you would reject me. That you would say no. And rejection sucks, you know? And I was so scared of it happening, I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask you, though I really wanted to. In case you haven't noticed, Hermione...I DO know you're a girl. Even though I can be a bit thick about it sometimes-he sighed uneasily _Get to the point!_-I have noticed. And for a real long time Hermione...I've l-" Ron looked at his watch and stood up abruptly, cursing.

Hermione had felt like she had been floating as Ron got closer to whatever he really wanted to say. She was brought back to reality as he stood up. "What's the matter?"

Ron cursed again. "I'm late for detention! Damn!" Hermione looked at him, confused. "Oh," she said in an unatturally small voice.

"I had it yesterday for what happened, but then Snape said that me and him didn't do a good job of cleaning the dungeons. Oh, and I punched him when he called you-names after I said that he hadn't visited you once. He didn't care for your well-being. Hermione, don't you get it? He just goes from 1 girl to the next. I saw him snogging Hannah Abbot this morning! Well, anyways, now we both have detention today, so I got to go! Bye, Hermione!" However, he stayed glued to his spot, fighting a battle inside him. _Why isn't he leaving?_

He stooped down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Both of them turned slightly red. "Well...I'll be seeing you!" He ran out the door with amazing speed. _I can't believe he just did that! If only he could have told me what he wanted to say...damn Snape and his detention!_

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came back in, humming a familiar song, and Hermione chuckled. (A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes:Cinderella lol)

Ron didn't return the whole day. Hermione was let out that evening, and she went to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, and a bunch of other Gryffindors were sitting in a circle. Among them was...Ron! Her heart leaped as he looked toward her direction, and saw her.

"Hermione!" In a few steps, he was across the room, hugging her. He became painfully aware of everyone watching them, all of them aware of their fondness for each other. He pulled back into a handshake, and shook it vigorously.

"I'm sorry about before," he said, clearing his throat. "The way I left...I didn't really plan...on leaving...or-well you know what I did," he said, as everyone strained their ears, wanting to hear what had happened. "Um..it's ok. Really. So, what are you guys playing?"

"Truth or dare," they chorused. "Want to play, Hermione?"

She planned on saying no, but looking at the smile on Ron's face, couldn't help but say yes. She sat down across from Ron and next to Ginny. "So...what happened between you two?" Hermione blushed slightly. "I-it's nothing, really..."

Seeing the look on Ginny's face, she caved in. "Well, he came in and was about to talk about some personal stuff about his feelings, when he had to leave because of detention. He paused, kissed me on the cheek, and ran out of the room." Ginny smiled dreamily. "Awww...now he needs to kiss you on the lips," she said deviously, rubbing her hands together. _Uh oh..._

Hermione felt a cold feeling plunge into her stomach. "I'll go first," Harry offered. "And then, whoever I ask will go next!" Everyone nodded.

"Alright..who to ask, who to ask. "Dean! Truth...or dare?"

Dean gulped. "I'll take truth." Whispers of 'wimp' went around the room.

"Alright...well Dean, tell us who you fancy." Dean glared at Harry, and muttered under his breath. "Lavender," he muttered, clearing his throat. "Didn't hear you mate! Speak louder!" Lavender had heard, however, and reddened. "Lavender," he said a little louder, and everyone heard him this time. Lavender began to giggle, and moved her spot next to Dean.

"Alright, my turn to ask," Dean said. "Lavender...truth or dare?" She laughed. "Dare, baby." He smiled. "I dare you to kiss me." She smiled again, and kissed him passionately. They were about to go into a snogging session, when everyone cleared their throats.

"Right, my turn," Lavender said, giggling uncontrollably. "Ginny! Truth or dare." Ginny smiled, glad Lavender had picked her. She could feel Hermione trembling next to her. _Hermione knows what I;m going to do I suspect. She always hates this game...time to put my plan in motion. _

"Truth!" A chorus of OOHS went around the circle. Lavender continued to giggle, getting on everyone's nerves(except Dean, of course).

"What is your most embarrassing moment with Harry you've ever had?"

Ginny began to blush. "Um, it would probably be the time...Dumbledore caught us snogging," she said, saying the last part quickly. She saw Harry's face turn red, and the entire circle roared with laughter. Ron looked at Harry in awe. Hermione was wearing a half-smile;she looked as though she didn't know whether to criticize them or laugh. _My turn...!_

"My turn!" The crowd became silent, watching Ginny. "Ron, my dear brother...truth or dare?"

Ron stayed silent for a few moments, pondering. "Dare," he said softly. After all, what would Ginny say? He was her brother! Surely she wouldn't do sometihng awful...right?

"Ron, I dare you to kiss Hermione...on the lips," Ginny said. The entire common room was silent. Everyone knew that they liked each other, so they wanted them to kiss, and awaited Ron's verdict.

Hermione began to tremble so it was visible to everyone around her. Her mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. _Ron...kiss me...in front of EVERYONE?_

Meanwhile, Ron's ears had turned purple. "Now?" His voice came out as a squeak, and his hands instantly began to sweat. He gulped, and turned to Harry for some support. Harry merely smiled, and raised one of his eyebrows as if to say, "Go on."

Ron slowly moved toward Hermione, and she stopped shaking. The crowd held their breath as Ron slowly got closer...and closer...and closer...Finally, their noses were touching, and they were looking into each other's eyes.

_Damn you, Ginny..._Still, she appreciated her efforts to get them together. After all, wasn't this what she wanted? For Ron to kiss her, and whisk her away into the sunset? _Well, yes, but not in front of everyone! _But, as they lost themselves in each other's eyes, they forgot that everyone else was there...that they were in the common room...that everyone was watching them...they were in their own world now.

Hermione closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. _I must be in heaven..._He kissed her softly on the lips. And she thought it would stop there...but it didn't...Slowly, they became more immersed in each other. She hugged him to her and he did the same. She put her hand in his hair, and they continued to kiss.

Everyone around them looked at each other surprised. Ron and Hermione were snogging right in front of all the Gryffindors!

Hermione suddenly remembered where they were, and abruptly broke off the kiss. He looked at her, wondering why she had broke it off. _She didn't like it? She doesn't like me, then...? _"What is it Hermione?" "Everyone's watching us, Ron," she said uncomfortably in his ear, and stood up. "I-um..I got to go..." She ran out of the common room, and went into her dorm.

Ginny laughed. _Gone to daydream, probably._

Let's just say that both Ron and Hermione has some VERY good dreams that night...


	8. Confused, Very Confused

**Finally!**

**A/N: Finally! I updated! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I CANT BELIEVE HOW LONG ITS BEEN! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, BUT THATS STILL NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY I HAVENT UPDATED! REALLY SORRY GUYS, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! **

**This chapter isn't very long, or very good, but I NEEDED to get something to you guys. The next chapter will DEFINITELY be better. I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Confused. Very Confused.**

Ron was confused. Very confused.

Lying on his bed, he remembered the previous night. He was trapped in a bunch of thoughts.

_Why did she break the kiss off? She didn't like it...? Or she doesn't like me? And why did she say everybody's watching? So what? If she did like me, she wouldn't care, right?_

And so Ron thought Hermione didn't like him. If she had sometime in the past, she didn't anymore. And so, convinced that this was why Hermione had broken off the kiss, he became indifferent towards her. He felt his heart crack at the sides and become encircled in ice.

* * *

Hermione was confused. Very confused.

It was two weeks after they had played truth or dare, and Ron was giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't know why, and it hurt her inside. She decided she would find a way to get his attention. She told her plan to Ginny, who agreed to help get her ignorant brother's attention back on Hermione. As the middle of November approached, Hermione made a drastic change in her wardrobe. She bought more skirts and heels, and de-frizzed her hair, thinking that it would help impress Ron. Many people changed their opinion of her as she walked into the Great Hall at breakfast the next day.

Hermione sat down in front of Ron. "Hi Ron," she said sweetly. "Hermione," he said civilly, finishing up his food. He looked up at her, and his brain stopped working as he scanned her up and down. On the outside, he showed no difference to the change that she had made. Hermione's heart plunged. _He hasn't noticed any change..._

Quite the opposite. _She looks...beautiful. But I like her better when she's dressed up as herself. What caused the sudden change? _He stood up. "See you later," he grunted out. Hermione sighed, watching him leave the Great Hall. _There was no point in me doing this. He doesn't care about me either way._

Ron walked out to the lake, stopping by the small tree. He laid down on the ground next to it, thinking. He stayed out there all day, watching the sky slowly turn dark. The breeze gently played with his shirt as he stood up. He felt miserable. _Why isn't anything ever simple? _He knew he still loved Hermione, no matter what she did to herself. He was convinced, however, that she didn't like him back. _What am I supposed to do? _

He went back into the castle, entering the common room. _Maybe I'll have a talk with Hermione..._ He scanned the room, and saw her encircled by a group of Gryffindor guys. He heard her laugh, and felt his stomach heave sickeningly. She looked up, and their eyes locked for a few moments. He looked away, and walked up to his dormitory.

Hermione sighed. Were things going to get fixed between them? Would they EVER get together? The month of November flew by as things between them remained the same: distant and cold.

* * *

Freezing temperatures brought forth the first of December. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were eating breakfast. Ron played with his food, sighing and breathing in deeply.

"She likes you, you know," Ginny began. "Ginny, quit it. She doesn't like me," Ron said softly, looking up. Ginny noted the bags that had appeared under his eyes. "Yes, she does. She told me," Ginny said slowly, awaiting Ron's reaction. Harry watched the scene unfold quietly.

"Don't lie. If she liked me, why would she have broken up that kiss last month? I thought things were going along fine, and she broke it off. She doesn't like me." He nibbled on a piece of toast. "Ron, listen to me. She told me she likes you. And she broke it off because she was embarrassed, you git!" Ron scowled.

"So, she likes me, huh?" Ron said, raising his voice slightly. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Is that why whenever I see her, she's surrounded by guys? Oh yeah, she really likes me," he said sarcastically.

"Ron, she's only doing that to make you JEALOUS! And she changed the way she dresses to IMPRESS you! Ron, she REALLY likes you. I can tell from the way she talks about you, or the way her face glows when your name is mentioned. She thinks YOU don't like HER," Ginny said. Ron looked at her, dumbfounded. "What? That's ridiculous! Of course I like her!" He was about to say more when Dumbledore tapped a glass and cleared his throat, standing up.

"May I have everybody's attention, please? I would like to announce that on December 24th, from eight PM to midnight, there will be a Christmas Dance for the sixth and seventh years. It will not be supervised, seeing as you're all mature and I trust you, but if anything happens, we will all be here in seconds and will punish you. I wouldn't like to do that. I'd rather you enjoy your night." He smiled. "Everyone must wear proper attire, of course. I have decided that the attire shall not be formal robes, but instead suits for the males and dresses for the females. You may come alone or bring a date. That is all!" The students began to talk amongst themselves.

Ron stayed silent for about five minutes, thinking. "That's it. I'm going to ask Hermione," Ron said, standing up. "Do you know where she is?" Ron asked Ginny. "I think she said she was going to the library to check something," Ginny said, smiling that Ron was finally going to take some action. "Thanks, Gin. See you guys later." "Good luck!" Harry and Ginny yelled as he left.

He walked quickly to the library. One corner of the library was unusually full, and he headed toward it. As always these days, Hermione was surrounded by a group of guys. He stepped through them. "Hermione," he said, smiling, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure," she said.

They stepped a safe distance away from the guys, who glared at Ron with distaste. "Hermione, um...Dumbledore just made an announcement about the Christmas dance. Would you go with me? As my first option. Will you?" He smiled at her. He was surprised to see her frown. "I'm sorry, Ron. I can't," she said softly. Ron's heart throbbed painfully. _I knew it. She doesn't like me._

Ron sighed heavily. "She doesn't like me," he whispered. Hermione, who heard this, gave him a weird look, which he saw. "It's not that I don't WANT to, Ron. It's just...somebody already asked me," she said with pained eyes. She looked up at him and he mirrored her expression.

"Again? Already? Oh, um..ok," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'm really sorry, Ron," she said. "Yeah, so am I," he grumbled, and left, an indifferent look on his face. But Hermione knew he cared. For he had failed to mask the pain in his eyes. _What am I going to do? _She thought about getting out of the date with the guy who had asked her and going with Ron. _But that would be rude. _She sighed. _This is all my fault. Somehow. _Meanwhile, Ron was wandering the grounds again, thinking the same thing.

The last dance had been a disaster, seeing as neither Ron nor Hermione had even gotten to go to it. Would this dance be a disaster as well?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's my chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Next chapter:** I'll skip the whole month of December, and fast forward to the day of the Christmas dance, following with Christimas, or something like that.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Be honest. Was it good, or bad?**


End file.
